


reverse order of operations

by markerlimes (sunmi)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Kissing, Emotional Constipation, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No one wants to third wheel this trainwreck, Realization, Samsung Ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmi/pseuds/markerlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someway or another, they've managed to do this whole relationship thing backwards.</p><p>alternatively- the fic where mata and dandy fuck first, then kiss, and then begrudgingly hold hands, before they realize what any of it actually means bc boys/stunted emotions are the real otp of this pairing tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	reverse order of operations

**Author's Note:**

> this is me deciding to write happy dandy/mata for once in my life, bc this otp deserves happiness [after they kissed irl](https://twitter.com/WhiteBeardEdwar/status/688340433785626624)
> 
> [I MEAN C'MON](https://twitter.com/vowelshift/status/704857088892104704)

 

They’ve been spamming solo queue for hours, to the point where Inkyu’s neck feels like a solid slab of concrete. There’s no way around it, practice makes perfect and up against the likes of SKT and their own sister team, Blue, Ozone has to be perfect.

The queue times are atrociously long at this hour and Inkyu’s nearly asleep when the game finally starts. He reaches for his cup of coffee, fingers wrapped around the handle of the mug when for some reason, Sehyung starts reaching for it too.

It’s strange for several reasons, mainly that there's an unspoken rule in the dorm that they never share coffee. They share a lot between the ten of them: food, clothes, occasionally toothbrushes, but never coffee. Coffee is sacred and rightfully so. Inkyu’s about to snatch his cup away when Sehyung’s hand suddenly changes trajectory and ends up hovering above his instead.

“This is okay right?” Sehyung says and there’s a stilted pause before and after his question, awkward enough that it makes Inkyu pause too.

“Uh,” Inkyu says even as Sehyung lowers his hand and places it on top of his, palm warm. “Yeah?”

“Yeah?” Sehyung echoes and dear god, they’re doing it. Sehyung is holding his hand, in public, in front of-

“It’s totally fine,” Inkyu scoffs and he would wave his hand in the air in a dismissive manner if it weren’t currently trapped in Sehyung’s and becoming rapidly sweaty.

“Okay, I just wanted to ask,” Sehyung says, cautious but somehow smug at the same time as he tightens his grip, fingers firm.

Inkyu smiles back at him and wonders if the point blank terror in his mind is visible at all as he retraces his steps back a week, a month, to the beginning of his career as an eSports pro-player to the point now where somehow against all odds, he’s holding hands with his support.

 

\---

 

At the start of his career, Inkyu hadn’t even been playing jungle. He had actually been playing support and he had been—modestly put- pretty damn good at it.

Back in 2012, there had only been Sungyong, Seungbin, and himself on MVP Ozone and they didn’t exactly suck, but they weren’t amazing either. They did decently in the spring and less than decent as the season went on. It was obvious something was missing, that no matter how hard Inkyu and Seungbin won lane, or how much he warded in the enemy jungle, it just wasn’t working out.

The solution for MVP Ozone like all high performing eSports organizations was to axe the roster and bring in the big bucks.

Luckily Inkyu stayed, as did Seungbin and Sungyong, but their roles didn’t survive untouched either.  Inkyu switched over to the jungle towards the end of the season and the organization opened tryouts for a new support position.

A week or so later, Sehyung joined- fresh from the solo queue ladder and then, in striking fashion, proceeded to break every other keyboard in the entire dorm in a fit of rage. In his defense, it was entirely Seungbin’s fault for skipping scrims and the next time he did it, Sehyung smashed his mouse against the wall just because he could.

Needless to say, he was 100%, absolutely and at the same time, horrifically- Inkyu’s type.

 

\---

 

A month ago, Sehyung had asked to sleep with him for the first time. Or maybe Inkyu had asked to sleep with him first. Either way, they drunkenly humped their way to the bunkbeds in some form of post-game celebratory sex that ended way too fast and with both their pants halfway down their ankles as Cheonju- in trademark Cheonju fashion, casually walked in on them.

Inkyu remembers hitting the ground, face first as Sehyung unceremoniously dumped him off his lap. With his pants tangled around his ankles, it was hard enough for Inkyu situate himself back right side up, but there wasn’t a lot he could do anyways to stop the way Cheonju’s jaw slowly dropped towards the floor.  

There was silence for about three seconds, punctuated by Inkyu’s heavy breathing as Cheonju, possibly half drunk, digested the scene in front of him.

“It’s not-,“ Inkyu began weakly, but there’s not a lot more that could make this anymore incriminating than it already was.

“Think of the children!” Cheonju wailed or maybe it was Inkyu that had shrieked in what was not his Proudest Moment as Cheonju made a show of throwing a blanket over him. Either way, it was a definite boner killer moment with Sehyung laughing his head off to the side and Inkyu swearing up a storm, still on the ground.

“Get the fuck out!” Inkyu cursed, struggling to his elbows as Cheonju continued to wail, alerting just about half of their neighbors and most definitely everyone on the team about their state of indecency.

From above, Sehyung’s laughter continued and Inkyu watched, more angry than mortified as Cheonju stopped his histrionics in favor of texting the group chat on his phone.

“I knew it,” he cackled, in what could only be a bone-chilling imitation of Seungbin. “Eojin owes me dinner now.”

“Get out!” Inkyu yelled and it was only after Cheonju realized that both Inkyu and Sehyung were effectively still pantless, did he finally turn on his heel and close the door.

There was no salvaging the mood after that intrusion, but for what it was worth- Inkyu let Sehyung help pull him back up onto the bed and unsurprisingly found that neither of them were even half-hard anymore.

“You wanna still?” Sehyung’s voice trailed off and Inkyu remembers the weight of his fingers curled around his hip.

“Not really,” Inkyu muttered weakly, but he leaned in anyways as Sehyung’s lips met his and if all of this wasn’t weird enough, they kissed.

Sehyung’s lips were a little dry, not soft as all as he pressed in deeper and Inkyu didn’t really mind. They didn’t fuck at all that night, both of them too tired to maneuver their bodies around.

No blowjobs. No mindless frotting. Nothing.

Just kissing and drunken pillow talk, and then the sobering realization in the morning for Inkyu that they had finally fucking kissed.  

That was when things really started to get weird.

 

\---

 

Last week, after winning their match against CJ and then dragging their dead-weight bodies out of the team van, the two of them did what any sensible twenty-some odd year olds would do-- they went out for a late dinner across the street at Gombawui.

It wasn’t a terribly uncommon place for the team to go, and in their defense they more or less invited the entire team to go with them. Even so, Eojin declined even before Inkyu had finished asking him and the rest of Blue looked dead on their feet with Hyukkyu slumped over on Dayoon’s shoulder as Cheonju laid a blanket over both their shoulders. Seungbin had slinked off, predictably, to get shit-faced and Inkyu had to remind himself that he wasn’t a terrible person for not wanting to deal with a drunk Seungbin in any shape or form.

Wonseok unsurprisingly said no and even Hyeongseok- who loved galbi as much as he loved League of Legends- declined the offer with a practiced smile that he normally sported when he was getting camped top lane, itching to teleport away.

“Do you want to-,” Sehyung prompted and Gwanhyung nearly backed himself into the wall in an attempt to escape.

“No,” he said with a tight smile all too reminiscent of Hyeongseok’s. “I’m not hungry you see.”

Inkyu heard his stomach growl as if to counter his claim, but didn’t press the issue any further. The knowing look in Cheonju’s eyes seemed up to no good as he herded both Sehyung and Inkyu out of the dorm and pressed what looked like a condom into Sehyung’s palm.

“Is this revenge for last time?” Inkyu asked to the now firmly closed door and Sehyung shrugged, clearly less put out by the lack of enthusiasm from their teammates.

At the end of it all, the only two people left were Sehyung and Inkyu. They settled down at a table for two, candles and flowers in between them, just casually sitting there. Inkyu took one look at the flowers and wondered if he and Sehyung could possibly be thinking of the same thing.

“This feels like a date,” Sehyung grinned behind the menu.

“Not really,” Inkyu said back, but the dramatic effect of the candlelight glinting off of Sehyung’s glasses only seemed to cement the fact further. Shit, they were out on a date.

“No wonder no one else wanted to come,” Sehyung noted and Inkyu didn’t have the heart to point out that if anyone else had bothered to tag along, it wouldn’t have been a date. Not that this was, by any stretch of the imagination, a real date.

“I blame Cheonju,” Inkyu sighed, only brightening up once the soju arrived at their table. Date or not, there was nothing fancy about it. They were here to eat their fill, get drunk, and drag each other home to-

Well, okay fine. It might have been a date, but if that was the case, this definitely wasn’t their first one…or even their second one…or-

Inkyu was wrapped up in his own thoughts, so much that he only caught the end of Sehyung’s statement.

“Sorry what?” he asked, blankly staring at the vase of pink roses between them.

“Does it bother you that this could be a date?” Sehyung pondered and Inkyu took a long, hard drink out of his bottle before replying.

“Not really,” he said. “I guess...not really?”

“Oh okay,” Sehyung replied. “That’s good, I guess.”

“So if it’s a date,” Inkyu started slowly, testing the waters. “Are you paying?”

“You’re older, shouldn’t you pay?” Sehyung said and Inkyu shrugged as the two of them downed more soju.

“I think,” Sehyung started with a small sigh. “I think we started this a little backwards.”

Backwards is one way to put it. They’ve been fucking for months now, kissing for a few less than that, and as of today, going out on dates with each other with fucking flowers between them.

“No kidding,” Inkyu replied with a laugh, but the reality of the situation became grim as the dessert they ordered only came with one spoon and Inkyu wouldn’t say no to sweets even as it was being disgustingly spoonfed to him.

The grin on Sehyung’s face was smitten and all too dumb as he fished out his card.

“Card roulette?” Sehyung asked and Inkyu pulled his card out, accepting the challenge. It was a 50/50 chance that Sehyung would be paying for him tonight and even if Inkyu’s card was chosen- he was banking on some pretty good odds that Sehyung would be the one paying him back once they make it back home.

“You’re on,” he called out and Sehyung grinned back, ready as ever to play the odds.

 

\---

 

And then today started normally enough.

Inkyu wakes up to the sight of Sehyung sprawled out beside him, blankets tucked around him like a cozy cocoon. There’s something to be said that the first sight that greets him in the morning is Sehyung’s slack expression, mouth open and cheek unattractively mashed against the pillow.

What’s even worse is that Inkyu’s okay with that, more than fine if he’s being honest.

He pulls himself up to his elbows, watching the slow rise of Sehyung’s chest and for some reason, puts his hand on Sehyung’s chest, palm flat against his ribs.

Sehyung’s eyes flutter open and Inkyu can only hope that his first sight of the morning is a bit more pleasant, though with the bedhead Inkyu’s sporting, it’s not likely to be true.

“Morning,” he calls out and Inkyu honest to god, does not smile at that.

“It’s almost afternoon, you lazy ass,” he says instead, because that feels a little more normal even as Sehyung sits up and pulls Inkyu’s hand into his own. He pulls Inkyu out of bed and for a serious second looks like he’s going to kiss him, but they’re both a little too sober for that.

Instead, they stumble into the practice room and like every other day, boot up their computers to start playing. The only difference is the weight of Sehyung’s smile lingering on his mind and the warmth of his hand, still wrapped around Inkyu’s.

It doesn’t go unnoticed, because if there’s anything Samsung as a team is good at, it’s heckling the shit out of each other.

"Is this a new form of foreplay?" Seungbin asks from the side where he’s sitting at his desk. "Because it's really freaking me out."

“Of course,” Sehyung proclaims, pulling Inkyu in close with a grin. “You should give it a try.”

Without hesitation, Seungbin’s eyes drift across the room to where Hyukkyu is slouched over in his chair and the want in them is palpable.

“You know Cheonju’s going to kill him if he tries half the things we’ve done to get to this point,” Inkyu points out.

“I’m a good support,” Sehyung says. “I tell him to go for the engage and if it doesn’t work out, I’ll go in and save his ass.”

“You _are_ a good support,” Inkyu says in mock wonder. Sehyung’s hand finds his and without asking, without hesitating, locks their fingers together again.

“The fucking best in the world,” Sehyung shoots back as Dayoon starts making retching noises in the background.

“Get a room you two,” he complains, eyes hidden beneath his fingers as he attempts to look at anything but the two of them. “Or I don’t know, go in the closet next door, wait, the bathroom is open too!”

“Bathroom or the closet?” Sehyung poses and Inkyu shoots him a sly smile. He leans in, lips ghosting the shell of Sehyung’s ear to whisper- “I’m up for anything.”

It’s Sehyung’s turn to grin.

“How do you feel about the coach’s lounge,” he whispers back just out of earshot of Seungbin.  

He’s the last person they want to give any more ideas to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tilt with me forever m, jk this is happy and cracky. the best of all the possible worlds


End file.
